Back Packs for hiking and camping as well as folding chairs for use outdoors are known in the art. The need to transport some type of chair when backpacking and camping has resulted in attempts to produce folding chairs that have carryalls attached to them. However, the attempts at solving these problems with carryall folding chairs have produced complicated and marginally useful structures that are woefully inadequate for use as a carryall.
One such device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,901 is a folding transportable utility chair that has a carryall attached to one of the panels forming the back panel and has a pair of carrying straps for carrying the transportable chair on the shoulders. Another folding chair is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,866 which is in the form of a back pack attached to the back supporting part of a chair having shoulder straps for carrying the back pack and chair. Other examples of cumbersome and complicated back pack folding chair combinations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,548; 4,487,435; 4,720,029, 3,266,686 and 4,773,574.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a back pack folding chair combination which is simple in construction and easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a back pack folding chair combination in which the back pack is incorporated into the seat of the chair with pockets secured to the arm rails.